


Missed

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn, Romance, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Smallest Park. Ben and Leslie talk dirty to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

"So, you thought about me all the time, huh?" Ben’s lips are hot against Leslie’s neck, his chest pressed against hers for the first time in several agonizing months and all she wants to do is make this moment last forever.

"Yes," she says, pulling his shirt out of his pants in an effort to find out of his back is like she remembers, soft, hot skin over muscles and bone.

"Mmm. Tell me what you thought about."

"Um…" She wants to answer, but it’s impossible to concentrate when his finger nails are scraping down her sides, making her back arch off her bed.

"Do you want me to tell you what I thought about?" Ben asks, now kissing across her chest, his scruff scratching her skin. She says yes, because even though they’ve already talked about missing each other,   
and Ben’s already asked her what feels like thirty times if she’s really sure she wants to risk her career and her campaign, and every time she’s said yes, because she’s never been more sure of anything in her life, they haven’t talked about this.

"I thought about the way you taste," he says, pulling off her panties and throwing them across the room. "How sweet you are and how much I missed having your pussy against my mouth."

"Ben." His name comes out in a whimper, from the words or from the way his fingers are sliding across her clit, she’s not sure.

"Your turn."

Leslie’s not nervous, not at all, but it’s hard to formulate an answer when she feels like she’s melting from pleasure. So she doesn’t answer right away, instead she peels off his shirt and pulls his white undershirt off. He’s pale and slight, but she knows there’s power in that thin frame. She leans forward and kisses his chest. He tastes like soap and salt. “I missed the way you tasted too,” she says, proud that she found the words. “in my mouth.” She’s never liked the taste of cum before, but there’s something about Ben’s that she can’t get enough of. “I missed how heavy you felt against my tongue.”

"Fuck." It comes out as a growl. His lips close over her nipple, pulling it in. She tightens her legs around his waist, craving friction.

"You go."

He lets go her nipple only to move directly under her breast to bite her rib cage underneath. “Hmm.”

"Hmm?"

"I thought about a lot of things," he says, moving down to her belly button, "I’m not sure which one I want to tell you next." He smirks at her and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Should I go again?" she asks, already having thought of ten more things she’s missed about him.

"Go."

"Okay, but it’s really hard to um, concentrate when you’re doing that," she says. He looks at her like he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but his fingers are snaking into her, pumping hard and rubbing against her in a way that makes her see sparks behind her eyes.

"I’m sure you can manage."

"I thought about your hands," she says, feeling it’s the most appropriate at the moment. "They’re so big and your fingers feel so good."

"Does anything else about me feel good?" he asks, taking his fingers away, leaving her feel empty, only to lift them to his mouth and lick them off. "Good lord you taste amazing."

She stares, wide eyed and shaking with lust at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. He’s her boyfriend again.

The thought creates yet another shiver that curls through her.

"I missed your mouth too." She needs to feel everything, the way his lips move across her, the way his scruff scratches her thighs, the way his tongue is soft and strong at the same time. "You always know just the right way to make me cum."

"Anything for my lady," Ben says, pressing a light kiss against the top of her mound. "I had dreams where you were sitting on my face." He moves down, bites her inner thigh and then licks it, creating contrasting sensations, "I would wake up and swear I was smelling your cunt."

She comes off the bed from that. He just reaches up and pushes her down with one hand, keeping her still. “I dreamt about you too. You would bend me over Ann’s desk and pull my panties to the side and push into me.”

He doesn’t say anything, and it’s fine because his mouth is occupied at the moment, and really she can’t think anymore, not when he’s drawing the alphabet into with such precision. But then he growls and gets up on his knees. “Don’t stop.”

"I’m not," Ben says, so rough and dark that she shivers. "Turn on your side."

She does, slightly confused as to what’s happening, but then he’s lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder and this position is new and slightly painful in that she hasn’t stretched in awhile, but then his mouth is on her puss again, only this time there’s no precision, no gentleness. It’s hard and rough and desperate. She squirms but he just holds her down, keeps going at her despite her protests. But really, she doesn’t want him to stop, she just wants to cum already.

"Fuck," she says, whining, "make me cum, baby." She’s so close, can feel it right below the surface, just needing a little push to come out. Her request seems to spur him on, and he goes even harder, fucking her with his mouth as she peaks. He keeps going, only slightly slowing down. She collapses, feeling like she’s run a marathon but knows there’s more still to come.

"Ben," she says, "I need it."

"What do you need," he asks, breathless. "Say it."

"Your cock," Leslie answers, looking at his face, covered in her. "I need you to fuck me."

"I need that too," he says, standing up and taking his pants and boxer briefs off. She stares at his dick, how did she go so long without it? Without feeling it against her palm, tasting it, feeling it deep inside her? He sees her staring, gives her a long look. "Leslie?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to suck my dick?"

She nods, getting on her hands and knees in front of him. She moves to take him into her hand but he moves her hand away. “I do it.” he says, taking a hold of his cock and pressing the head against her willing lips. She opens her mouth and he pushes in, just the head. She closes her lips around it, closes her eyes and breathes him in. He tastes so good, and when she’s done, she going to tell him that.

"You’re so pretty when you’re sucking my cock," Ben says, sliding more of himself into her mouth. "Oh fuck, you really did miss my cock didn’t you?" She doesn’t answer, just moans knowing that the vibrations will make him shake. His fingers thread through her hair, pushing her head forward. She loves this, loves when Ben is rough and dominate. "Oh wow. This is it. This is what you missed. You missed being my good girl."

She looks up at him, meeting his eyes and silently saying yes. Tears are forming in her eyes, good ones, that he brushes away when they fall on her cheek. “I missed that too,” he says, soft and kind. “Are you still on the pill?”

She nods and before she can ask why, he’s pushing her back down on the bed and pinning her hands down over her head and entering her in one hard thrust that makes her scream.

He crushes his mouth against hers, swallowing every moan and whimper as he thrusts in and out of her, the friction hot and perfect. But it’s not just the way his cock feels inside her that makes her come apart, it’s his voice in her ear, telling her how wet her pussy is that does. He lets her hands go and she immediately wraps them around his back, grips his skin with her nails. As her next orgasm comes, with the help of his thumb pressing against her clit, she bites down on his shoulder. He moans, pushing even deeper into her. With other men, she had to hold back, or they held back, thinking her size made her weak, but Ben has never once confused her size with weakness. He’s only ever treated her like a queen.

A queen who needs to be fucked. 

She’s wondering how Ben would feel about some queen/knight role play later when he kisses her, slow and gentle before falling down beside her. She misses his weight on her, but she just cuddles into him and starts drawing lines up and down his flat stomach.

"You’re not about to ask me if I’m sure again, are you?" She’ll kick him if he is.

Ben laughs. “No. I was thinking I’m hungry.”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I’m going to order a calzone. You want a pizza?" He asks, pulling on his pants.

"Sure," she says. He’s about to go down to her kitchen to find the number but she calls his name again.

"Yeah?"

"I…" It’s too soon to tell him she loves him, but she’s sure he knows. You don’t risk your job and your dream for a man you’re not in love with. He walks back to her, leans down and kisses her.

"I’ll be right back," he says.

She falls back down on the bed, thinking ‘finally.’


End file.
